villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chinese Federation
The Chinese Federation (Chinese: 中華連邦, Zhōnghuá liánbāng, Chūka renpō), (1912 - 2018 a.t.b.) was an empire and is one of the major settings in Code Geass. It is one of the three superpowers that dominates the world next to the Holy Britannian Empire and the Europia United. Boarding Japan to the west, the Chinese Federation dominated Asia and is the main setting for much of the second season. During a coup against the Chinese rulers, the country dissolved and reformed itself into the United States of China. History Origins and Foundation The exact history of the Chinese Federation is relatively unknown but what is known is that the country was founded sometime in 1912 a.t.b. at the start of the 20th Century. It had a grand total of 88 emperors over the years and was most likely formed from an already pre-existing Chinese empire of some sort during that time. At the time of the 20th Century, the Chinese Federation was already a global power and dominated much of the world. Britannian Invasion of Japan About 89 years later at the beginning of the 21st Century, the Chinese Federation stood as one of the major empires ruling the world. Based in Asia, it dominated most of the continent with Japan sitting west of it. In 2010 a.t.b. both Japan and Britannia had gotten into a tense political crisis over the use and trade of sakuradite, a rich and valuable natural resource that Britannia needed for its military and one that Japan used to balance the power between the three superpowers knowing that all three needed it and that Japan had 70% of the world's total supply. The E.U., China, and Japan all blockaded Britannian ports to apply economic pressure on the nation but instead of complying, Britannia invaded and conquered Japan within a month and the invasion saw the first use of the Knightmare Frame, a humanoid autonomous war-machine. After the invasion had ended, Japan fell as both China and the E.U. did nothing to save the nation and instead had countless Japanese refugees flee to both nations. Japanese refugees in China made it there as well as members of the now-defunct Japanese government but it is unknown what happened to normal refugees while those in the E.U. faced discrimination and segregation by the Europeans and were even called Elevens like their brothers and sisters in Japan were called by the Britannians. First Black Rebellion 16 years later in 2017 a.t.b., the Britannian colony of Area 11 was rocked by the actions of Zero, a terrorist revolutionary leader and the head of the Black Knights who lead an uprising known as the Black Rebellion. During this time, public and social order was disrupted in Britannia and had virtually collapsed in Area 11 and the Chinese Federation noticed. Taking advantage of the panic, China sent in an assault force of trained Japanese exiles all lead by Atsushi Sawazaki, a former member of Kururugi Administration and were also commanded by Chinese Military General Cao to Fukuoka Base in Kyuushu and took over the facility. Sawazaki then made a public announcement declaring the resurrection of Japan as a sovereign and independent nation free from Britannian rule and had himself stationed at Fukuoka Base protected by Cao and his loyalist forces. Taking advantage of the landscape and weather, Sawazaki and his troops made their stand against the Britannians and managed to hold the line and force them to stand down until the weather cleared up. After the storm stopped, Suzaku Kururugi was sent in and managed to break through the Chinese defenses but soon found himself surrounded by Gun-Rus and made a desperate stand with only a limited amount of time he had in his Energy Filler. Right before Suzaku could be killed, however, Zero arrived and saved him, gave him a new Energy Filler and collaborated with Suzaku to wipe out the defenses and capture Sawazaki. After the latter was captured, Cao returned to the Chinese Federation and all Chinese forces withdrew back to China. Towards the end of the First Black Rebellion when the Black Knights along with tens of thousands of Japanese resistance fighters and soldiers all marched and stormed the Tokyo Settlement, the Chinese Federation had sent out their naval forces and amassed naval cruisers in the East China Sea. The reason behind this was unknown but, it was most likely either to invaded Area 11 had the Black Knights won or as an act of defense in case the fighting spread to Chinese territory. After the battle ended, the ships returned to China. Second Black Rebellion After the end of the First Black Rebellion with the defeat and fragmentation of the Black Knights and the mysterious disappearance of Zero, Area 11 was placed under strict occupation by the Britannians and was turned into a correction state where the Japanese/Eleven population was severely punished for their participation in the uprising. During this time, the Chinese Federation attempts to reestablish friendly relations with the Holy Britannian Empire and establishes a consulate in the Tokyo Settlement. 1 year later in 2018 a.t.b., the Chinese Federation had sent in High Eunuch Gao Hai and Chinese Military Officer Li Xingke to meet with Britannian Duke and Viceory of Area 11, Calares, in the Tokyo Settlement for a meeting in the consulate with the intent of having both nations have a better understanding of each other. The meeting is interrupted when the remnants of the Black Knights launch an attack on Babel Tower to find Lelouch and have him reclaim his title as Zero to which he does. Zero eventually returns and begins using his brilliant tactics and map of the tower to decimate the Britannian forces and force Calares to call in reinforcements and has the entire tower surrounded. Babel Tower however is eventually destroyed and Calares is killed along with the majority of Britannian forces and the Black Knights retreat into the Chinese Consulate to which the Chinese Federation allows them to stay there and provides diplomatic support and prevents the Britannians from storming the embassy. During this time, Gilbert G.P. Guilford assumes emergency power in Area 11 and is one of the many people taken by surprise when Zero makes a live broadcast declaring his return and the establishment of the United States of Japan with the consulate and is borders being declared the first territory of the restored nation. A battle ensues a day later to which the Black Knights ultimately succeed and rescue their captured comrades and Li Xingke of the Chinese Federation orders the Britannian forces to withdraw to which they comply. Following the rescue operation and skirmish in the Toyko Settlement, the leadership of the Chinese Federation, the High Eunuchs, provide an artificial island known as Horai Island to the Black Knights who are all sent into exile after a scheme conducted by Zero and make the island their main base and are away from the Britannians while still planning on how to liberate Japan from Britannian rule. On Horai Island, the Black Knights and countless other Japanese refugees are provided a safe haven while China protects them from Britannia but only for a brief period of time however as the High Eunuchs planned on marrying off the Chinese Empress, Taizin, to Britannian Prince Odyssseus in a political marriage to have Britannia annex all of China and grant the High Eunuchs nobility status. Rebellion and Collapse During the Black Knights discussion on what to do, they found out that the Britannian and Chinese leaders were gathering in Vermillion Foribidden City to celebrate the occasion and had sent Zero, Kallen, and Kaguya Sumeragi to meet with the Britannian Prime Minister Schneizel el Britannia in a game of chess with Zero. During the game, Zero and Schneizel were neck and neck until Nina Einstein, a Britannian military scientist, had attempted to kill Zero to avenge Euphemia li Britannia who was killed by Zero year before and the game came to an end with a draw with Zero backing out due to Schneizel giving an obvious victory and suspected it to be a trick. A day later during the wedding, Xingke and a faction of the Chinese military staged a coup to rescue Tainzin and stop the wedding knowing that it was a ploy to sell the entire nation to Britannia by the High Eunuchs in exchange for them to have power and nobility. During the battle, Zero arrived and escaped along with the Black Knights and the empress while Xingke and the rebels were all captured. The Black Knights then fell back to Xiaopei where the established defensive positions and held the line against the Chinese forces and wiped out their initial strike team. The High Eunuchs, knowing of Xingke's expert knowledge on military tactics and strategy, gave him a Knightmare known as the Shen Hu and sent him out the battle the Black Knights and take back the empress. During the battle, he fought Kallen but her Gurren ran out of energy and she ended up capturing Kallen and handed her over to the Chinese to which the latter transferred Kallen over to the Britannians as a prisoner of war. The Black Knights later fell back and positioned themselves int he Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors thinking that they'd be safe but were wrong as the High Eunuchs planned on killing Tainzin and desecrated the sacred sight. Another battle soon broke out as the Black Knights defended themselves while the Chinese Rebels were being wipped out by the Britannians. During the battle, Zero conversed with the High Eunuchs who revealed their intentions to sell out China to Britannia and how they viewed both the empress and the Chinese people as nothing more but mere insects. The conversation was released to the public and soon, the Chinese people rose up and overthrew the military. Most of the Chinese forces were destroyed and the Britannians withdrew from the battlefield with Schneizel viewing the eunuchs as no longer worthy of being representatives and abandoned them. Li Xinkge then broke into the Longdan and executed all of the High Eunuchs for their crimes and oppression against the Chinese Federation and thus, the battle ended with a Chinese Rebel/Black Knights victory. After the battle, Xingke and his troops joined the Black Knights and eventually lead a campaign to reunite the country as after the battle, rebellions and uprisings erupted all over the country and the Chinese Federation had collapsed and dissolved with various warring factions fighting each other. The Black Knights eventually reunited China and afterwards, formed the United States of China as the successor state to the Chinese Federation and all former Chinese Federation nations and territories soon joined the United Federation of Nations in an effort to end Britannian expansion across the world. Geography and Territory While being the smallest of the three superpowers, the Chinese Federation has control over a large portion of the world's territory and is still one of the world's most powerful nations. The Chinese Federation is comprised of all of East Asia (escept Japan), all of South Asia (possibly except Iran), all of Central Asia and Southeast Asia as well. As a result, the Chinese Federation controls most of the entire continent of Asia and has the largest population in the entire world. Due to its size however, there is disputes over certain countries such as Korea, Indonesia, and Cambodia which are all labeled as Britannian territory but are officially and shown to be part of the Chinese Federation. Cambodia itself, while not officially a Britannian territory, has connections to Britannia such as the Toromo Agency which collaborated with Prince Schneizel and his research team numerous times and even made Cambodia his own personal headquarters. Notable Territories *Mongolia - One of Rolo's case files shows Mongolia to be a member state of the Chinese Federation and has its own internal government. Rolo was sent there on a mission and was involved in many shady dealings with them in the past. Following the dissolution of the Chinese Federation, Schneizel ordered two divisions of Britannian forces to be stationed on the Mongolian boarder in Southern Russia. *Militarized Zone of India - A well-mentioned and prominent location, the Militarized Zone of India is part of the Chinese Federation and is located where the real-world India is at. It is refered to as "beyond known lands" by the Chinese government and has its own government as well and is vying for independence hence, their support to the Black Knights. *Militarized Zone of Liaodong - The Militarized Zone of Liaodong is based on the eastern seaboard of the Chinese Federation under the jurisdiction of General Cao. Liaodong is located on the Korean peninsula hence, its close distance from Area 11 and how Chinese forces were sent to Fukuoka Base in Kyuushu during the Black Rebellion. Demographics Having comprised China and most of the Asian continent, the Chinese Federation boasts the world's largest population as a result when compared to the three superpowers. Due to all the nations within its boarders, the Chinese Federation has a population of up to 2.5 billion akin to that of real world Asia. It also has many ethnic groups as a result and a diverse collection of numerous Asian cultures. Much of its population however is elderly (most likely due to low birth rates) and poverty and starvation is common throughout the country. Foreign Relations The Chinese Federation has a mixed policy in terms of foreign affairs. China collaborated with the Europia United and Japan in 2010 a.t.b. to apply economic pressure on Britannia by blockading their ports so that the empire would comply to Japanese demands but it failed and Japan was invaded and conquered by Britannia within a month. 7 years later in 2017, the Chinese Federation sent Sawazaki and a military force of Japanese exiles to invade Area 11 and capture it for the Chinese Federation and expand its borders. After the failed invasion, China retreats and only sends troops in the South China Sea when the Tokyo Settlement was under attack by the Black Knights. After the First Black Rebellion ended in a Britannian victory, the Chinese Federation attempts to reestablish friendly relations with Britannia and has an embassy in the Area 11 capitol of the Toyko Settlement. Sometime during the Second Black Rebellion, Horai Island, an artificial island territory, was handed over to the Black Knights and China gave them protection from Britannia while they were in exile. However, this was a trap as the High Eunuchs planned on handing over all of China's territory to Britannia via a political marriage knowing that the empire was declining with separatist movements and rebellions breaking out and sought to remain friends with Britannia. After the Battle at the Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors, the Chinese Federation has dissolved into various warring nation states with the Chinese mainland having been reunited thanks to the Black Knights and the United States of China was eventually established as the successor state to the Chinese Federation. China then joined the United Federation of Nations following its formation and the UFN then declared war on Britannia to stop its imperialistic expansion across the world and China did so as well along with the other UFN member states. After the Zero Requiem and the ascension of Nunally vi Britannia as the 100th Empress of Britannia, the empire greatly reformed and ended its militaristic conquest of the world and established friendly relations with the UFN including the United States of China. Government The Chinese Federation is a federal monarchy with the emperor/empress as the official head of state. Due to Empress Tainzin's young age however, she served as a mere symbolic leader and the High Eunuchs became the de-facto rulers of the nation. The empire soon became an oligarchy with the small body of men ruling the nation from behind the scenes and kept all of the nations and territories together using the young empress. Through the oligarchy system, the High Eunuchs concentrated their power to enrich themselves at the cost of the Chinese people to which they starved and and left impoverished as a result. The capitol city was Vermillion Foribidden City situated in Luoyang. Despite the corruption and tyrannical rule of the eunuchs however, the Chinese Federation is a better practitioner of human rights when compared to that of Britannia. Military The Chinese Federation contains a strong and regular military comparable and similar to that of Britannia though their actual numbers are not stated. The Chinese Military is one of the strongest in the world and comprises of standard issue infantry and other branches of the armed forces. Chinese Infantry wear green armor with stylish helmets and bulky-samurai like armor compared to those of the Britannian infantry and carry long assault rifles and the standard weaponry. Officers have lighter uniforms with green and grey markings with red linings as well and are also seen carrying swords along with basic firearms as well and also have a Ceremonial Guard similar to the Britannian Royal Guard as well. The standard issue Knightmare Frame in the Gun-Ru which is deployed in large numbers and is referred to as "Dragon Calvary" by Chinese Federation forces. It's relatively weaker in comparison to the Knightmare Frames used by those of Britannia and the Europia United but, it's easy to produce and is made in large numbers where it's greatest strength is revealed and displayed. Variants of the Gun-Ru are those of a red color that are used by the Chinese Ceremonial Guard members. Other vehicles include VTOL gunships similar to those of Britannia and other ground vehicles such as four-wheeled AFV's with armored cannons and missiles, tanks, and other vehicles like APCs. China also uses the Logdon, a large mobile fortress that acts as the mobile command center for ground forces similar to that of a Britannian G-1 Base. The Chinese Federation was also implied to have ballistic missile capabilities that had a range of 1000km from Dalian Base on the Liaodong Peninsula in Korea. This also implies that the missiles were used against Britannian forces during the Battle of Fukuoka Base to provide covering fire for the Chinese forces lead by Sawazaki in Kyuushu. Gallery Chinese Federation Flag.png|Flag of the Chinese Federation Chinese_Federation,_Map_(Code_Geass_Anime).jpg|Chinese Federation, Map Chinese_Federation,_Map_(Wikipedia).png|Chinese Federation Vermillion_Forbidden_City_(Code_Geass_Anime).jpg|Vermillion Forbidden City Empress_Tianzi_(Code_Geass_anime).jpg|Empress Tianzi Empress_Tianzi_and_loyalists_(Code_Geass_Anime).png|Empress Tianzi and loyalists (patriots) Commander_Li_Xingke_(Code_Geass_Anime).png|Commander Li Xingke Commander_Zhou_Xianglin_(Code_Geass_Anime).png|Commander Zhou Xianglin High Eunchs.jpg|The High Eunuchs Chinese_Federation_officials_&_soldiers_(Code_Geass_anime).jpg|Eunuchs, soldiers, and the empress Da_Longdan_Mobile_Fortress_(Code_Geass_anime).png|Da Longdan Mobile Fortress Longdan_Mobile_Fortress_(Code_Geass_Anime).png|Longdan Mobile Fortress & Gun-Ru Knightmare Frames Gun-Ru_Knightmare_Frame.jpg|Gun-Ru Knightmare Frame Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Military Category:Disciplinarians Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Starvers Category:Imperialists